The invention relates generally to a means for dispensing an article onto an object and positioning that article on the object. More specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus for individually dispensing any generally rigid planar article on an object and positioning that object in a precise, predetermined location on the object.
Normally, when an article is dispensed onto an object, it is positioned in a rather haphazard manner. The article must then be further positioned or aligned in its correct position. Often this is done manually, with the operator using hand-eye coordination. Many times the work performed manually is not of a consistent quality. In many situations consistency and high accuracy of the special alignment is critical.
Also, many times it is not desirable for an operator to perform manual tasks in close poximity to dangerous moving machine parts or dangerous materials. An operator, concentrating on the aligning of the article on the object, may not be aware that a hazard exists.
In the situation of placing mirrors on sun visors used in automotive vehicles, a hot melt thermoplastic glue is often used to attach the mirror to the sun visor. Since the glue sets very quickly it is important that the mirror be aligned in the correct position accurately and rapidly. Also, since the glue is at a high temperature when it is dispensed onto the visor, there is a risk that the operator will be injured by the hot glue.
Thus, there is a need for an assembly device such as a dispensing apparatus that performs consistently and accurately with little risk to a machine operator. There is a further need for a dispensing apparatus that can be adapted to accommodate a supply of articles with varying dimensions.